Farman
Hello world. I like to be known as themaster401, or themaster402. This is my tale of the beginning of a crazy story. I hopped on to my relatively new HP OMEN Gaming laptop. I loved it since the day I bought it. Blazing fast speeds, 60 fps in Minecraft (lololololo get rekt old PC) and the power to see the light of GTA 5. But GTA 5 just loves crashing, so on a day like any other I launched up my laptop and double-clicked the Minecraft icon. My server, which actually me and my best friend in Canada own, was down because he hadn't payed the bill. My favourite server had recently reset, causing me to rage quit. With nothing else to do, I decided to play Minecraft Beta 1.7.3 with Single Player Commands. My cursor drifted over the grey buttons. Singleplayer. Create new world. Seed: glacier. Now, there was no clear goal, then I realized this computer has a freaking NVIDIA GTX 960M. I thought, let's see how far I can go through the farlands till I crashed our lagged out. Mistakening them for the farlands coordinates, I teleported to X/Z coordinates 524,288 instead of 12,550,821. A smirk went across my face as memories flooded in. A long time ago, I had posted a Minecraft forum topic about a glitch at 524,288 and it's subsequent multiples. The terrain would mess up and then cut off at exactly 524,288. Then, there was a totally different landscape from the biome next to it. Multiply 524,288 by 2 and you get 1,048,576. At those coordinates, there was terrain identical to the one found at 524,288, glitches and all. Something caught my eye, though. The ice near the glitch corner was arranged in a pattern that slightly resembled a face. It was a normal glitch, but the face bothered me slightly. I shrugged it off, thinking I was absolutely stupid for thinking like that. I paused the game and searched up the coordinates where the farlands start. X/Z 12,550,821. I typed in the coordinates and teleported to the place, spawning face-to-face with the giant towering wall of the farlands. "Okay, there seems to be no lag", I thought. Next stop, crash central. I teleported to X/Z 2,147,483,647, the 32-bit integer, hence the fact that 32-bit computers cannot go past it. Expecting a crash, or at least severe lag, I was surprised the farland's lag stopped completely. I hit F3. Locked at 60 fps. Alas, boredom struck again, and I closed the game. Instead, I was going to play Minecraft 1.5. My initial plan was to drool at the beauty of shaders, but I accidentally struck multiplayer instead of singleplayer (was I falling off my chair or licking my lolipop?). My server was strangely up, which gave a few possibilities. Where my friend lives, it was night, but after all it was summer. Maybe he finally payed the bill. Or maybe MCProHosting gave us a grace period. "Pfft, Armaghan, you think way too much.", I spoke to myself. I hopped on to the server and started taking a few shader pictures. Suddenly, a player with the totally original name "FarMan" joined the game. As I did with every new player, I greeted him/her normally (I'll just call him/her "it"). Now, no offense, but people who come on our server are either illiterate or completely stupid, as a hologram clearly states that you can use a starter kit. FarMan, like any other player, ignored this, but didn't walk around either. I teleported to him in vanish mode. He had a black skin with a face that might have looked like the one from that patch of lava. MemberHello. OwnerSup man. MemberResponse not understood by current definitions. "What even...", I spoke out. This guy is acting like that player from that really good Minecraft creepypasta (not Herobrine, its null pfft.) Realizing what I was saying, I chuckled. I can't be in a creepy pasta of m-- MemberSearching session ID database... found. UUID tracked. Session ID. I know that word has something to do with hacking. MemberListen man, we don't respect hacking around here, and you can get reported for doing shit like that. Servers ain't free. When I hit enter, I noticed my prefix wasn't Owner anymore. My name was still red, meaning I was OP. Member...Are you doing something?.... Fuck. My name wasn't red anymore. I tried to do /kick FarMan. Access denied. I quickly got onto my iPod and opened up the MCProHosting app. Tapped on console, typed in /op themaster402. It worked. This FarMan isn't normal. I wanted him off as soon as possible. There is an option to kick the player next to each name in the player list. I tapped the kick button next to FarMan, and looked back at my monitor. He was still on. OwnerCommencing FTP Access breach... Complete. Wiping out files. "What the hell?!", I shouted, soon realizing my parents were asleep. I cursed to myself, then rushed onto the FTP File Access to download all the server files before it was too late. Thankfully, I was able to get the main files and a few plugin data folders, but the plugins and some other things went missing. They could be replaced, anyways. FarMan was owner. My laptop began to glitch up. Not my laptop too... Before things got out of hand, I force shut down. Force shutting down would scare me when there was something seriously wrong with my computer. I thought it wouldn't start back up (though it actually always did.) This time, it didn't. I tried again. Tears were slowly flooding my eyes, as who knows what would happen when my parents found out about this. Even worse, all my hard work... What if I had to wipe the SSD? The server files wo-- The computer screen just came back... quite literally, in black. There was a white underscore flashing like in the CMD. I didn't dare touch anything, and words showed up on the screen. "Why did you try messing with the lands beyond human reach?" "Fuck you, I'm going to restart till you're gone" And with that, I force restarted it. In one try, it started back up normally. Blue HP logo, Windows 8 loading circle, thank god. But he had to leave one last god damn text file on my desktop. "I'm not finished" After that, everything stopped. The server was intact, but still shut down. The next morning, though, my friend wasn't there as he usually was. Category:CreepypastaCraft Category:Null